militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Banner of Labor
| country = | type = | eligibility = | for = Outstanding achievements of many years which stabilized and strengthened the country, and in particular for high results of working in the national economy | campaign = | status = No longer awarded | description = | motto = | clasps = | post-nominals = | established = 4 August 1954 | first_award = | last_award = 1 May 1989 | total = | posthumous = | recipients = | precedence_label = | individual = | higher = Patriotic Order of Merit (de) | same = | lower = | related = | image2 = | caption2 = }} The Banner of Labor ( ) was an order issued in the German Democratic Republic (GDR). It was given for "outstanding achievements of many years which stabilized and strengthened the country, and in particular for high results of working in the national economy". The order was established on August 4, 1954 in one class. On August 8, 1974 it was divided into three classes. The 1st Class was the highest class and each class included a cash award: *1st Class: 1,000 East German marks, limited to 250 per year *2nd Class: 750 East German marks, limited to 500 per year *3rd Class: 500 East German marks, limited to 1,000 per year For collectives with up to 20 members, there were cash awards of 2,000, 3,500 and 5,000 Marks per member. The Banner of Labor was awarded to: * Individuals and collectives in all three classes * Enterprises, Collective organizations ( ), institutions and cooperatives in the 1st Class A prerequisite was that individuals and members of collectives already have received other state awards. The Order could be given in any class several times, even to citizens of other countries. The awards ceremony took place each year on 1 May until 1989 and this order was presented by the Chairman of the State Council or on his behalf. A certificate was presented with the Order. The medal is gilded, with dimensions of 44 x 37 mm. It is worn on the left chest. Establishments were entitled to include symbol of the Order on their flag as well as on documents. Recipients *1955: Luise Ermisch *1959: Walter Arnold (Germany) *1960: Hermann Axen, Friedrich Burmeister, Georg Ulrich Handke, Willi Bredel, Werner Bruschke *1962: Kurt Hager *1963: Erich Hans Apel, Ernst Albert Altenkirch, Walter Halbritter, Paul Fröhlich, Günter Mittag *1964: Rudi Georgi, Willi Stoph, Günther Wyschofsky *1965: Peter Florin, Ernst Scholz, Erich Engel *1967: Rudi Georgi *1968: Wilhelm Adam, Roman Chwalek, Horst Dohlus, Werner Lamberz *1969: Walter Halbritter, Ernst-Joachim Gießmann, Paul Markowski, Kurt Wünsche, Lilly Becher, Klaus Gysi *1970: Horst Dohlus *1974: Wolfgang Gress *1976: Bruno Lietz, Eberhard Heinrich *1981: Gisela Glende *1984: Bruno Lietz, Siegfried Lorenz References * See also *Orders, decorations, and medals of East Germany Category:Orders, decorations, and medals of East Germany Category:Awards established in 1954 Category:Awards disestablished in 1989 Category:1954 establishments in East Germany Category:1989 disestablishments in East Germany